


Crystalised

by NaeSpark



Series: Crystalise Our Hearts [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Elsa are sisters in the Kingdom of Arandelle. As much as Elsa has accepted herself, there are parts of her still hidden, and the sibblings have more, much more to discover about each other and themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buzz

 I'm not quite sure if it upsets me or not.

 At times, it's just a small buzz on the back of my head, but others, it becomes a terrible migraine. I should really say 'heartache', but, considering the amount of effort I actually put in denying it, focusing on the headache seems to be a lot easier. I'm not sure if it is the healthiest of options, but I really can’t bring myself to let it out and ruin everything for her.

 It is ironic how, after making my powers so public, I’m back to my old 'conceal, don't feel' routine. Coincidentally, I’m still afraid of hurting her, and as strong and devoted as she may be, I’m not sure if anyone would be able to survive having their heart frozen twice. The worst is that she knows that I worry.

 She's always had a special gift for knowing when I am sad or anxious, which, in turn, makes _her_ sad or anxious. For her own sake, and after she gave me an earful because of it, I swiftly started to pretend I didn't feel guilty, although I think Anna knows I still do.

 I check the clock for the nth time. It’s past supper, and my meal still lays, forgotten and untouched, on top of my desk. It’s cold, but I eat a spoonful. I feel that there is something missing in the room, but I can't figure out what it is. The shadows on my wall are the same, and no object seems misplaced - aside from the gargantuan pile of royal papers scattered around my desk, that is.

 I sit down and hold my chin with my knuckles. What could it be? Annoyed, I begin shooting glares at the paintings, while tapping my fingers on the furniture, as if expecting them to magically answer my doubts.

 My eyes stop at the hearth. The compartment is dark and filled with soot. It probably hasn’t been cleaned in ages, so I kneel down and collect the ash, barely able to contain a sneeze.

 With a startled gasp and a surprisingly strong sneeze, I realise that what I was missing was warmth.

 I shake my head and snicker to myself. All things considered, it didn't make sense, did it? I am the one once called 'The Snow Queen'. I suffer from no cold, no frostbites, and welcome the cold air of the snowy mountains. However, I need warmth inside.

 And for each person that is a depiction of ice, there must be another who is a depiction of warmth... Or so I assume. I’ve always thought Anna was that person, for me. After all, it had been her face on my mind when I returned Arendelle to its original state, and it was her voice singing in my breath for each cold breeze that I suppressed.

 But I’m just being mushy, and the fireplace it still unlit.

 Poking around with the matches, I clumsily produce a small flame, watching it spread log by log. It makes me smile. I could have asked one of the servants to do it, but it felt like I needed to be alone with the warmth, as silly as that sounds.

 It’s not that I feel cold, but the colour of the flames really reminds me of her hair. I sit down on the floor and cross my legs, closing my eyes to feel the heat on my face. I can sense the corners of my mouth rising in a small smile.

  I consciously decide to take a break on my royal decrees, despite being idle for around ten minutes, already. I inhale the scent of dry wood and charcoal, and feel safe. The whole room seems warmer to the eye, and the turquoise walls seem a little cozier.

  Pulling out a mental thread of power, I sweep it with my fingers, making swirling movements. The thread soon becomes a figure, and the figure poises itself with grace. I giggle softly. My frosted creation approaches the fire, examines it, and starts to skate. A flame follows it, almost flowing in synchrony, dancing in the invisible rink alongside the miniature me.

  I’m overjoyed and sit closer to the fire, bringing more figures to the hearth. Human figures, animal figures, snowmen! They all dance at a respectful distance from the delicate flame and the snow queen, who struggled to become one.

  I find myself loving the flame and its heat. Apparently, so does my creature, so it steps closer to the heat. It reaches out a hand, and so do I. We’re both so close and so eager to fuse with it, that we leave our common sense somewhere between Weselton and Neverland (which is to say: we discard it completely), and touch the fire with our bare hands.

  The pain reaches me like an arrow to my palm and I’m not quick enough to pull it to safety, gripping it with a scream. Clenching my teeth, I see my figures melt away and disappear into dust, leaving the flame to return to its original state, restless, and less sharp. I’m furious at myself, but the stinging pain is enough to distract me from my frustration. I collect myself with a gasp.

  It hurts so much that I bite into my lip, making my way to the door at a rushed pace, and opening it with my free hand. I bump into someone and murmur a strangled apology.

  “Elsa, I’m so sorry!”

  Her voice is familiar enough to dismiss my burn, and the buzz rapidly turns into heartache.

  “Anna? Augh!...”

  “Elsa? What’s the matter?” Her eyes shoot open when she glances at the hand clutched against my chest. “Oh my goodness, how did that happen?”

  I tilt my head at the fireplace and she nods. Holding the tip of my veil, she leads me to the washroom, and takes my hand to the sink. “Quick, use your powers to cool it off!”

  Obeying her, I feel the cold soothing the pain almost immediately, cursing myself for not thinking about that sooner. I sigh in relief, and let the ice melt against my palm. It’s red and blister-y, and the last thing I’d want would be for someone to touch it, which is exactly what Anna does. With gentle touches, she rinses the area and cleans it with soap, repeating the procedure until the surface seems clean and devoid of dead skin. She huffs when satisfied, proceeding to dry it with clean cloth.  Opening a drawer, my sister produces a small bottle of ointment. I dare not to protest, frankly overwhelmed by her focus and knowledge. Anna applies ointment to my palm and dresses it with bandages, surprising me by placing a small kiss onto it. “Wow, I never thought I’d actually get to do this to anyone but me.” She’s smiling at me. “Who would’ve thought you could get burned so badly? Uh…” She stutters. “Well, you’re a human being, you get burns because… they burn.” Anna seems completely unaware of my embarrassment and keeps talking. “It’s just that I’ve never seen you get hurt on your own?  Geez, this once, I was riding our bike on the halls, and I fell on this suit of armor? I could’ve sworn Joan was laughing at me.”

  By then, I am more confused than flushed. “Joan?”

  “The lady on the painting.” She rolls her eyes and waves her hand. “It’s a loooong story.”

  I come closer and raise her chin, coming close to examine it. “Is that how you got this scar?” I blink with concern. “I don’t remember it from when we were kids.” She blushes lightly but I don’t let go, placing a small kiss upon in, instead. “There, now we’re even.”

  She straightens her shoulders and blushes deep red, cupping her chin with her hands. She laughs and raises and eyebrow. “Heh, I guess we are.” Anna takes another look at my dressings. “Is it really not too tight?”

  I can’t avoid a smile when I look at her and whisper. “It’s perfect.”

  The buzz subsides.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna went on a trip, that evening. Now that she is back, what might could possibly come from it?

 

  The next few moments are spent in silence, stepping towards the kitchen. I want to protest, but I know it's no use, as she would ask me how often I had eaten in the past few days. She would hate the answer.

  I sigh and inspect my hand. The ointment is doing a wonderful job at numbing the pain, but the burn rendered my right hand useless, leaving my royal decrees indefinitely postponed until I could sign them.

  I obey when Anna tells me to sit down, watching her struggle with the counter and eye the cupboard suspiciously.

  “Second door to the left.”

  “Hm!” She hurriedly opens the door and peeks inside.

  “Top shelf.”

  “Sure, I knew that.” My sister stops for a moment, producing two large cups and a vase with milk, proceeding to warm it in the stove. “How come you know where everything is? I thought you never left the room.” She doesn't seem hurt, only genuinely curious.

  “Well...” My gaze drifts to the table cloth, light-blue and embroydered with pink snowflakes. I had asked for it on my 12th birthday, as a reminder of Anna's presence. “I used to wander the halls, at night. Karen” The castle's maid “Often found me and gave me warm milk.”

  Anna's expression turns into one of pained relief. “I'm glad someone took care of you.” A flare of sadness fills her eyes. “I'm sorry it wasn't me.”

  “No!... Anna, I was the one who pushed you away.”

  She chuckles lightly and dismisses my panic. “Well, not anymore.” Her eyes become soft.

  “What?”

  Her fingers tap at the bandages, softly. “You didn't push me away today. You don't push me away anymore, right? There are no secrets between us.”

  She seems doubtful, but before she could voice her concerns, I reassure her. “There aren't.” The buzz in my heart returns. “I'm just a little confused, sometimes.”

  “Confused? About what?”

  “It doesn't matter. It's not important.” It feels like a lie. “I'm just not used to this” I encase the room and my hand with my words. “All this.” I encase her as well.

  “We'll figure it out.” She's smiling, and I can't pay attention to the table cloth anymore.

  Her eyes are big and shine in tones of teal, only a few shades greener than my blue ones. Her lashes are long and slightly darker than her strawberry-blonde hair, framing her eyes with simplicity, perfectly conveying her fluttering heart and kind nature.

  A sudden odor distracts me. “The milk is burning.”

  Anna shoots up and knocks her chair down; barely giving me time to catch it with my foot to prevent it from hitting the floor and making a ruckus. I hear her yelping an apology and putting the fire out. She utters a few curses I didn't know she knew and proceeds with pouring me a glass a milk, then one for herself. As she hands me the sugar, I realise we both still have the habit of adding a bit too much sweetness into our drinks. It makes me chuckle and she seems surprised when I do.

  “I just missed you.” I sip on my hot milk with a smile.

  “You did?” She sees me raise my eyebrows and corrects herself. “Well, of course you did. I shouldn't even have asked this, since you pretty much proved me you loved me the whole time.” Her lower lip is biten and she hides a lock of hair behind her left ear. “What I mean is... I missed you too. I really, really missed you.”

  I come closer and kiss her cheek with tenderness. “I know you did. I've always known.” It hurts to remember her knocking at my door, sitting back and reading me stories out loud, or inviting me to play games. “I never pretended you weren't there. I just... never answered.”

  The milk somehow distracts me from the sudden ache in my chest, burning my throat a lot less lightly than comfort called for. I swallow my drink without thinking and lock the pain away in a faraway place.

  My sister's gaze wanders around the kitchen, as her hands nervously fiddle with one of her braids, before settling on the table.

  “I saw the trolls, tonight.” Her voice startles me. “Well, to be honest, a lot of things happened, tonight.”

  I try to soften the subject. “You see the trolls all the time.” Something about her tone was unnerving me. “They love you.”

  “Yes, but that's not it.” She furrows her brows, for a moment.

  “Is that why you met me at my office, earlier?”

  “Elsa, they told me everything.”

  My heart sinks with a loud thump, but Anna doesn't even seem to notice.

  “Elsa, I know what they did to my memory.”

  “What?” I restrain my power not to freeze my cup. “That was reckless! What if the damage returned?!” My hands cover my mouth in horror.

  “No, Elsa, wait!” She takes hold of my hands and shows me her hair thoroughly. “See? No damage! No white streaks. I'm completely fine!”

  I slowly reach out to touch her cheekbone with my fingertips, inspecting her eyes for the hint of a lie, and her fringe for a trace of frost to be thawed. To my disbelief, I find none. “How...?”

  She shrugs but doesn't pull away from my touch. “They said it was safe, that I wasn't afraid anymore, and that I'd never be.”

  “Why?” My voice fades.

  “Because I love you. I told you.” A shade of crimson plays among her freckles. “I love you with my head and with my heart... if that makes any sense.” It somehow does. “I'm not a child anymore. I'm a grown woman, and I'm your sister. I guess I just understand you a little better, now.” The grasp on my hands tightens. “I don't want you to be afraid either.”

  I bite my lip and remain silent, taking in the scent coming from her neck. I look at our hands, fitting perfectly together and allow myself to relax.

  I wonder why my hands don't bother her. The temperature difference should startle her and push her away, but she doesn't seem any closer to letting go of me. Blinking, I'm surprised to notice that there is no temperature difference, and that our body heat matches. There is warmth spreading from my chest and cheeks, soothing me.

  “I remember everything.” She's analysing my reactions. “I remember asking you to use your powers all the time, and playing in the ballroom late at night.” She grimaces. “I remember.... when it happened.” She comes closer when I shudder, and places her forehead in mine. “I was unconscious, but the trolls told me. Kristoff was there too, he saw everything.” His name made the buzz angrier. “He was the one who asked if they could restore my memories.”

  “So...” I tilt my head to look at her more comfortably. “You know everything? Why I didn't want it to happen again?”

  Her smile radiates. “Yes, I do.”

  My eyes are shut, now. “I'm so sorry.” I wrap my arms around her and pull her close, burrying my head in her shoulder. “I'm sorry... I wanted to apologise so many times...”

  Her tone is sweet, possibly sweeter than chocolate when she brushes hair out of my face and replies. “I forgive you.”


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna's made up her mind and made a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take full responsibility for the use of the word "headcanon" *grins*

  Her arms are slim and delicate, but she always holds me as if she has no intention of letting go. We could be dangling on a rope, off a cliff, and Anna would still hold onto me as if I were her last hope for survival, somehow.

  Her embrace is secure, that security much more palpable than the delusion of safety given by the gloves that used to cover my hands. Sometimes, I wish I’d known how wrong Papa was; maybe if, instead of gloves, I had had my sister’s arms wrapped around me, none of this would have happened.There would be no distance, no isolation, no Hans, and no Kristoff.

  The worst of it all was that I had believed him. Papa was wrong, but so was I.

  Thus, so much time had been wasted, and so many amends still had to be made.

  If I voiced my thoughts, would she listen? Rubbing my cheek on the fabric of her shirt, I decide that she would. However, it’s been so long, and I’ve shut myself in so much that I’m not even sure if I am capable of voicing them, anymore.

  “You always smell so nice…” She murmurs.

  I chuckle. “I didn’t know I was supposed to smell bad.”

  She holds my shoulders and widens her eyes. “No, you got it all wrong!” I laugh even harder at her distress, causing her to grin and pat my shoulder. “You stop that. No teasing.”

  I come closer and smirk. “You have my full undivided attention.”

  “Stop.” She’s smiling and my expression softens into one of a quiet listener. “After a while, when you were gone,” I notice her voice dropping slightly. “I had a really hard time remembering your scent. So I made up this silly headcanon that you smelled like wet snow.” Her expression is so irresistibly sweet and childlike that I can’t contain myself.

  “Snow is water, you know? It doesn’t have a smell.”

  She pushes me with barely any strength at all.

  “It was poetic, and you’re ruining it.” Her playful tone betrays her pouty face. As she giggles, I shift to fit my head in the hollow of her neck.

 “What do I smell like, then?”

  I feel her relax under me and inhale deeply. “Something fresh… maybe mint? And a little bit of chocolate, too.” She inhales again. “Home.”

  I raise my head to find her blushing and waiting expectantly. I close my eyes and breathe in. “Something sweet… maybe lilies. Definitely chocolate.” I smile. “Home.”

  “That sounds good enough.”

  “Mm-Hmm”

  I reluctantly sit up to finish my milk, breaking a loaf of bread in half to share it with her. She takes my offer and covers her half with honey, while I eat my own bare, chewing slowly. About to start a casual conversation, I’m surprised to see Anna has barely touched her food, her mind obviously someplace else.

  Something inside my chest tightens, and the familiar feeling on the back of my head becomes stronger.

  “Anna, did something else happen, tonight?”

  She bites the inside of her cheek. “A lot of things happened, today.” She repeats.

  I do my best to keep my composure and dig deeper. “Do you want to talk about it?”

  A dozen different scenarios intertwine in my mind. Had the trolls foreseen something terrible? Had Kristoff said something mean to her? Had he hurt her? Were they getting, oh Gods, _married_?

  A dull discomfort takes over my stomach, my thumbs drawing uneasy circles on top of my knees, and my canine brushing on the inner side of my lip.

  I have to keep calm, for her. Regardless of the circumstances, I want her to be happy. I will make sure she has a happy life, doing my best as her Queen, and as her sister.

  Regardless of her choices, I will support her and love her. Alongside my duties to Arendelle, are my duties to Anna. And I will not make the mistake of forcing her into anything ever again.

  “I broke it off with Kristoff.”

  “What?”

  Her mouth is a thin line and her eyes are focused and determined. Fiddling with the tip of her right braid, she sighs deeply.

  “I know he’s a good man, and I know I hurt him. Please, don’t be mad at me.”

  The words escape my lips before I even have time to digest what she just said. “I’m not mad at you.” Swallowing my relief, I stroke the back of her hand. “Why? I thought you loved him.”

  “Yeah, I kind of keep making that mistake, don’t I?” She rubs the back of her head. “I realised that I’ve been following the way other people seemed to feel about me, and not how I felt about them. Hans obviously didn’t love me but-”

  “Let’s not talk about him.” I hiss.

  “Amen to that.” She nods. “Well, as I was saying, I understand now that love is about loving, and not about being loved.” She shifts and struggles with her words, so I try to smile reassuringly. She looks away. “Love is about climbing a mountain for someone because you trust them. Love is about knocking at someone’s door until your hands hurt, or until your insides hurt, always believing they’ll open the door for you."

  She’s shaking now, and my jaw hangs loosely. I can’t move my lips to speak, and the buzz is now a full-blown heartache.

  “Anna…”

  Gritting her teeth, she closes her eyes and breathes carefully. “I never loved Kristoff. I couldn’t ever.”

  I pull her close and stroke her head, not knowing what to say or do, and trying not to think about what she had just implied with her words. It can’t possibly mean what I think it means, so I continue speaking to her. “How did he take it?”

  “He was great. “ She mutters. “He said he’d known and that it was okay.”

  I almost feel guilty for feeling so jealous all the time. “He’s a good man.”

  “Elsa.”

  “Hm?” I look down to face her.

  “If I ever shut the door on you… do you promise to keep knocking?”

  “Anna, you wouldn-”

  “Elsa.”

  I make eye contact and  try to convey as much sincerity as I can. “Anna, I will always knock. I won’t leave ever again. I promise.”

  She pulls herself up so suddenly that I nearly fall back, taking my hand and dragging me across the hall with such speed that we climb the stairway with seldom balance. By the time we reach my room, she drops me on the bed and closes the door.

  “Anna?”

  There is no buzzing in my head now. There is a loud roar in my ears, caused by the loud thumping of my heart, threatening to claw its way out of my chest and deliver itself to Anna.

  “Anna, what are you doing?”

  She sits beside me and looks about as serious as I’ve ever seen her, her freckles barely noticeable under a thick cloud of red, her eyes so intense and watery that they seem to penetrate right through me.

  “I need to know.”

  I can barely breathe. “Know what?”

  “If it’s okay.” She shuts her eyes. “If it’s okay to love you!”

  My mind is blank. All the _no_ s and _we can’t do this_ ' are stuck in my throat and don’t even make any sense, anymore. The buzz in my head, the longing in my heart, it all stopped. My fears are shoved away and the unlikely what-if-she-likes-me-back becomes the new reality that I don’t quite know how to accept, but welcome wholeheartedly.

  It’s too much for me to formulate something coherent to say, so my hands pull her to me, and our lips crash together.


	4. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, the title is self-explanatory.

 

  I must have been completely out of my mind.

  I quite possibly still am, considering that I haven’t removed my lips from my sister’s, and that I should probably do so without delay. I breathe out, attempting to step back, but Anna holds my head firmly in place, using both hands.

  I refuse to open my eyes for a moment, but give in, to find Anna staring me down. There is a hint of surprise and curiosity in her eyes, but no regret. She doesn’t budge.

  My sister quickly licks her lower lip and I find myself mimicking her without thinking. It somehow still feels like her lips are pressing against mine, and her scent is making me so dizzy that I have a hard time telling fiction and reality apart.

  I blink twice to make sure I’m not dreaming and, this time, she’s the one who mimics me.

  “Oh geez…” She whispers.

  “Yeah…”

  I’m feeling as dumbstruck as she looks, struggling for air, as everything seems to be way too warm and the silence heaving at my lungs so much I fear they will collapse.

  “...soft.”

  I look back at my sister, whose voice woke me from my trance. She absently touches her own lips and breathes in, muttering something I don’t understand.

  “...Anna?”

  She giggles to herself, pulling a smile out of me. “Whoa…”

  I roll my eyes, feeling my cheeks heating up.”If it eases you… you’re really soft too.”

  Anna’s expression changes to a shy one. She tilts her head and her blush spreads from her face to her neck, which is sprinkled with tiny freckles that I want to kiss, one by one. My stomach flutters with that thought.

  “We should, uh” She gestures awkwardly. “We should do it again, to get it right.” Panic flashes through her eyes. “Not that this was wrong, I mean, wow, it was so great, and soft, and warm, but… maybe we should do it…”

  “...slowly?” I’m coming closer, feeling her breath hit my lips and letting it fill my lungs.

  Her lips approach mine with caution, before pressing against them, pursed. Dazed by the feeling, I tilt my head to adjust our position, cupping her cheek with my fingers and tracing her cheekbone slowly enough to feel it curve into the soft skin of her cheek.

  She breathes out, her scent pulling a soft moan out of my throat. For a moment, I think I am going to faint, because Anna is so close that our foreheads are touching and she’s so warm that I might just melt against her.

  I bring her face closer, using both hands, trapping her lower lip between mine and suckling it gently. Her hands are on my knees gripping the fabric of my dress. I can feel her giving in, sliding them up my thighs, settling them on my sides and bringing our bodies together.

  Our teeth clash against each other, and that interruption is enough for Anna to trail my lips with her tongue, before sliding it inside my mouth. She tastes better than I could have ever imagined, greeting my tongue with kindness and playfully poking at it.

  I’ve never kissed anyone before, so I simply follow her lead and swirl our tongues together, completely intoxicated by her breath and proximity.

  My sister runs her hands up my back, breathing out something that I am too drunk to understand, but assume is my name. I gasp something similar to “Anna” and hear her heart pounding loudly against her ribcage. One beat, two beats, a skipped beat…

  I want to caress the back of her hand, but I am shaking so much that I’m not even sure if she can feel it.

  I’m forced to break the kiss so I can breathe, panting heavily against her collarbones and resting my forehead against her chin. Anna pants as well, flashing a cute smile when I look at her. Her knees are trembling slightly, making me come close in an awkward attempt to soothe her.

  She plays with the tip of my veil, pursing her lips together in deep focus.

  “Is there something you need to say?” I’m surprised to notice myself murmuring, as if trying to keep a secret.

  Anna blushes, fiddles with her hair, then glances at me, and blushes again.

  “Spill it.”

  “Well” She bites her lower lip with a hopeful raise of her eyebrows. “Does this mean, me and you… we’re lovers now?” The words echo dearly in my heart.

  I take some time to think. The royal line was full of uncanny pairings of all sorts, but, even so, I know our relationship will be frowned upon. We are both women, after all, and not being able to generate offspring posed a problem in lineage.

  Struggling with the thought, I look at Anna for reassurance. She seems eager to get a response, sitting with her legs bent and holding her hands together. I know that saying “no” would devastate her, and I come across the realisation that it would devastate me too. Goodness, it would destroy me, wouldn’t it? I let the feeling sink in.

  “Elsa? I understand if it’s confusing.” Her tone is careful and very gentle. “I was really confused too, and I couldn’t sleep for a few days. I just want you to know that…” She leads one hand to my shoulder and squeezes. “If you don’t feel the same, I’m ready to let you go.” Her tone is pained. “You’ve sacrificed so much for me, already. I can do the same for you.”

  I break down. “No!” I grab her hands and pull her to a tight embrace. “Don’t go. Please.”

  “So…” She seems more relaxed, stroking my back with tenderness. “What’s the problem, then?”

  I sigh, brushing my nose on the curls left out on the nape of her neck. “Lineage…”

  “Oh. I hadn’t thought of that. We can’t really have children, right? My teacher said something about that.” Her blush intensifies. “Uhm… About husbands… and courtship… stuff.”

  My mind drifts to doing courtship “stuff” with Anna, causing my stomach to flutter so much that I wonder if butterflies can actually grow as big as the ones I felt inside.

  There had been nights of mine in which I dove headfirst into thoughts of Anna. I imagined us both, crumpled sheets, beads of sweat, and the sounds of heavy breathing and badly-contained moans.

  I bite my lower lip, trying to shake the thoughts away.

  “Elsa, you’re freezing the bedboard.”

  “Huh? Oh, oops!” I wave swiftly, thawing the thin layer of ice that covered the surface of the wooden board. “Sorry, I was distracted.”

  “I could see that.” Blushing, she flashes me a shy smile. “I don’t blame you, though.”

  _Busted._

  She pulls my nose and giggles. “Although it is kind of early for that.”

  “Yes. Let’s take our time.” I squeeze her hand.

  “We have forever to do that.” Yawning, she gets up, blows me a kiss, and leaves.

  I sigh and fix my pillows, feeling a little disappointed by the lack of a goodnight kiss. Resignated, I slide out of my dress and put on my nightgown, getting under covers with a blissful smile.

  I hear Anna’s signature five knocks on the door and a muffled giggle.

  “No, I don’t want to build a snowman, I’m too tired!” Laughing at her sillIness, I watch her barge in wearing her pajamas and carrying an extra pillow.

  “Good” She states. “Because I’m exhausted!”

  Crawling into bed and cuddling me, she presses a soft kiss on my chest. Looking down at her, I peck her forehead and lips.

  “Yes.”

  “Yes, what?” She replies, confused.

  “Yes, we're lovers now.”

  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to upload this. My life is a little stressful right now, giving me a terrible writer's block.  
> Still, thank you for following this story and, trust me, there will be more.  
> You are all so wonderful, snowflakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your comments here. Or shoot me an ask on naesnark.tumblr.com!


End file.
